


Boba Fett and Sidekick: The Saga

by theInnocent6



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Baby Groot (Marvel), Carbonite, Gen, Mandalorian, Marvel References, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theInnocent6/pseuds/theInnocent6
Summary: Boba Fett must first rescue a small tree creature with the help of Han and finds an unlikely ally in raising the creature of few words - Groooot. The bounty hunter and little tree together then roam the galaxy, looking for trouble, and work, in an apocalyptic, wild world.Written in the Star Wars universe between the fifth and sixth (or second and third original) Star Wars movies.
Kudos: 5





	1. The Fateful Freeze

**If he had known** he was going to be the little test tabage for carbon freezing...Han desperately wanted to go back in time to where this mess first started, Mos Eisley, to Luke...and shoot him.

“I love you,” Leia had said. Han couldn’t help himself, and deadpanned, “I know.”  _ Jackass _ . Tripping backwards onto the platform, his heart racing. Han could think of nothing but the random assortment of people and animals and droids he now considered his only friends. He avoided catching the eye of Lando, whose only help had been explaining to him what the hell was going on. How exciting Jabba must be.  _ I know,  _ he had said to Leia.  _ Damn, what a thing to say, _ but there was no taking it back now. 

Karma hit him right in the you know where, specifically everywhere, as a flash of freezing carbonite enveloped the smuggler. The pain was everywhere, but the puff of reacting smoke covered his choked scream. Carbonite stiffened in his mouth, and just like that...Han was gone. 

Boba Fett smiled under his helmet. This had all gone according to plan, and not a single Jedi to contend with. “Take him to the cargo hold,” he instructed one of the city’s slaves. 

While spending the evening at the city was supposed to be breathtaking, Boba was hardly able to enjoy himself. The ground of the floating city shook as gas was harvested from the planet’s surface, and the sky was filled with reckless drivers. That, and Han was lying in his starship, frozen in carbonite. It felt like at any moment Han would break free, jump to hyperspace, and leave him stranded. The evening over, Boba wriggled his shoulders apprehensively, adjusting his armour, the door to Slave I dropping open.  _ Was this the right thing to do?  _

It didn’t matter; he’d made up his mind. Boba Fett boarded his ship, the sound of blasters in the background. His friends tried to save Han, streaking out the door, shooting. The scene was short-lived, and Boba simply lifted off off the platform. It would be a while before he could execute the plan, the hours dragging on…

Now was the time. Sliding his hand along the side of the box, Boba adjusted the heating, set to thaw.  _ He’d be no good to me dead _ , Boba thought, hopefully the hibernation sickness wouldn’t be too bad. The carbonite burned red, and Han’s skin started to expose. 

Han’s eyes stung--the pain was unbearable. He thudded to the ground. He was immediately accosted, before he could even get his bearings. Gloved hands squeezed him around the arms, warm to his sleeves. Han groaned.  _ Why couldn’t he see?  _ “You have three minutes to get your bearings. Then we’re getting out of here,” the voice barked. His hands involuntarily squeezed open and closed, the ground cold and metallic. “Who are you?” he asked. The footsteps had already descended, likely to the cockpit. 

Like magic, his eyesight returned, and Han gingerly explored the cargo hold he was in. Items were cordoned off by thick nets.  _ Would this be my final resting place?  _ Three minutes had passed--he placed on hand on the ladder. It was now or never, but Han still had a bad feeling about it.

The door slid open.  “Han, you’re alive.” Han sneered, his mouth dropping open as the chair spun...Boba Fett.

“You wanted me dead!” he charged. “Don’t think I don’t know who you’re working for,” jabbing his finger at the bounty hunter. 

“I saved your life,  fool . Now you owe me yours.” 

Han dropped into the chair beside Fett. Perhaps he did. “Where we headed?” he asked casually. 

“Outer Rim, Tatooine. Have to pick up a wayward smuggler. He’ll be worth a lot to me.” There was no reason for Han to be on that planet. Tatooine, dry and desolate, was more likely the location for Boba Fett’s next bounty. Han caught on.

“And you need  my help? Don’t send me after one of those twerps.” 

“You’re going to have to,” Boba Fett replied, shifting out of hyperspeed. Han jumped. They still had a few hours of travel. Asteroids bumped against the glass. He checked his sensors; there it was, a TIE Fighter. Saying nothing, the bounty hunter positioned himself behind an asteroid, allowing its spin to hide them from view. Boba Fett then banked right, avoiding the sensors of the Imperial ship. 

There was too much obstruction. It had seen them, and proceeded to lock onto the Slave I. Fett smiled under his helmet, weaving, the TIE Fighter bouncing off some of the smaller rocks. Boba Fett knew Vader; no Fighter pilot came back to a Star Destroyer empty handed. He’d seen the old ‘invisible choking’ move, some Force shit. He had to destroy it; Boba was lost in thought.  _ Ooga Chaka, Ooga Ooga Ooga Chaka,  _ he began to think to himself. Until, that is, Han started barking out expletives and proclaimed himself ready to drive the ship. 

“If we were on the Millenium Falcon I’d already have him,” Han barked. He grabbed the blaster controls, aiming for the Fighter. Swerving with the motion of the ship, it took one shot. “You know...sometimes I amaze even myself,” he remarked. He winced; perhaps he still had hibernation sickness. He threw up onto the floor of the ship and passed out in his own puke. 

Something was licking his face. Wiping his eyes and blinking rapidly, the sound started coming together. The slow baritone voice in his dream had been real. The small creature was far more frightening. Batting the dark eyed animal away, Han sat up. “I'm hooked on a feeling / I'm high on believing / That you're in love with me / Lips are sweet as candy / It's taste stays on my mind / Girl, you got me thirsty,” the voice sang, coming from a small radio. Was Boba Fett bobbing his head? “So the kid can dance?” Han asked. The music ceased.  _ Damnit. _ Han laughed, nuzzled by the dark pet. Looking at it, it was about the size of a small crate. It had dark eyes and an ugly long, ringed tail. There was no time to look at it anymore. “Ignore my creature, that’s Rocket,”Fett tossed him a blaster. “We’re here. Let’s go, Solo.” He had no choice but to join the hunter in his quest...even if it was in a three day old outfit. 

The arid desert of Tatooine didn’t help. To hide their arrival, the pair had camped out what seemed like a parsec away from Mos Eisley. Fett rented a landspeeder, with Han hanging around his waist like a pathetic damsel.  _ Leia… _

The city was disgusting. Once his home, the place was tainted by bad memories of dropping off deliveries and avoiding Jabba’s little plebes. Boba experienced the same wave of familiarity, almost feeling himself driving over the secret system of tunnels the Mandalorians used. They dropped the speeder at the edge of the city center. “Come in here,” he said, slyly. Boba gave the password to a droid at the door. It opened. There was nothing but a hallway and a trap door at the end of it. 

“You tell someone what you see and I’ll kill you,” was all he said. 

“Thought I was worth more to you alive,” Han replied.  _ Jackass _ . The tunnel system was familiar to Boba, who learned of it from his father. Solo rolled his eyes. Most smugglers knew ~vaguely~ of the secret system that connected some ancient cities together. They walked, going left, right, and straight, turning back only once to avoid a tunnel that had collapsed. 

“Who are we looking for?” Han asked. 

“Not who. What,” Fett corrected. “An old friend, a star-lord as he calls himself, has requested the acquisition of an asset.”

“You’ve never done me a favor,” said Han. “Somehow unfreezing me like this seems more like torture.”

“Call it fate,” he responded scornfully.  _ How absolutely tragic _ , Han thought. Boba Fett felt the pity emanate from Han, and quickened their pace. They emerged from the system an hour or two later, ready for the sting operation. 

To be fair, Boba Fett didn’t know  quite what he was looking for...looked like. The schematics on his visor blipped at a closed door. “There,” pointing. 

“That old bunker?” Han asked. Thank goodness it wasn’t the cantina. The last time he’d been in there, Han was set to pay all his debts with a quick trip to Alderaan. Alderaan didn’t even  exist anymore.  _ Leia…  _ Boba stared at the doorway. There wasn’t a quiet way to shoot the lock mechanism. Instead, he straightened his arm and deployed a small laser. The door slid open. 

Boba marched into the room, his arm still outstretched, surveying both sides of the hallway. He headed right, signaling for Solo to be quiet. The next door opened, and inside a room was a collection of off-duty stormtroopers. Shoot now, ask questions later the two seemed to agree. Solo and Fett cleared the room within thirty seconds.  _ What were they looking for? _ Han asked himself. 

“Freeze,” said the voice from behind. Han did as he was told, slowly lowering his weapon. One of the other doors opened; stormtroopers piled into the room.  _ We’re toast.  _ Still in the process of lowering his weapon, Han leaned in, not thinking twice, bolted, aiming at a sea of white. A few stormtroopers clamoured back. Han shot over his shoulder as Boba aimed his arm at the gang of stormtroopers. Han dove as a wire shot from Boba’s wrist and around the booted feet. Whipping around, Han shot wildly. Shots from the stormtroopers ricocheted into the ceiling too. 

If Han ever did try the Starfleet Academy, he’d have been thrown out for shooting so well. Three stormtroopers collapsed, shot. The militia found themselves outgunned in experience, and Han and Boba Fett were standing in a sea of white plastic alloy moments later. There was no way they’d be alone for long. Han motioned to a grate on the floor. Perhaps they could smuggle themselves out of the area.

Fett was preoccupied with looting the room. He swiftly slid his hands along the shelves lining the room. Maybe he was looking for something. The soft tumble of books and knick knacks followed him around the room. He stopped midway. Taking the time, Fett picked up a small plant.  _ Had it just waved at him?  _ Han squinted. __

“Grooooot,” it purred.  _ Huh? _

“Let’s go. We have what we’re looking for.” Han didn’t ask questions, opting to lead the way, stealing glances at the creature. Fett now walked more carefully. 

“Hurry up,” Han said, “We don’t have all day.” The hallway offered no protection, so it was a relief when they didn’t run into any more Imperial stormtroopers.

It took just as long to get back to the ship. Once the two suns began to set, it got cooler, and walking became easier. Fett didn’t even bother to walk the tunnels, opting to go topside, weaving through vendors and various miscreants. Back on the ship, Fett practically chucked the item onto the control panel of the ship. It looked like a small vase with a plant. 

_ It moved...again!  _ Han had never seen a plant move on its own. “Groooooooot,” it purred.

“What is it?” he asked. Fett, never a creature of many words, ignored the question.  _ Did he even eat?  _ “It looks like you.” Fett, without even looking up, threw something at Han. He was out cold. 

Han shivered. He was back to laying on the deck of Boba Fett’s starship. This time, in handcuffs. Getting his bearings, the smuggler used his elbows to hoist himself up. The cargo hold was dark. Any good pilot could tell when a ship was moving; they had landed recently--the engine wasn’t even purring.

*thud* 

How dramatic. Boba Fett grabbed Han by the crook of his elbow, dragging him as the ship opened. Blinding light. Unable to cover his eyes, Han couldn’t see anything but white. From the various languages, he could at least tell he was among smugglers. Blinking, blinking. It was Tatooine, Jabba’s Palace. Maybe he would be frozen in carbonite again? Even that would be better than the potential torture that awaited Han. Boba extended his arm, “Payment first.” Spoken like a true bounty hunter. Boba Fett shoved Han off his knees and to the ground, face first. The sand burned; Han spit the sand out of his mouth. 

“Bring him in. There’s a place for him downstairs,” someone said.

“Do I at least get my own cell?” Han inquired sarcastically. No one answered, instead he was picked up and forced to walk. The large door shifted open, and Han was taken in. Boba waved slowly, watching the gang until the door shut behind them.

“Grooooot,” his friend murmured from his shoulder. 

“Keep quiet,” he growled, turning on his heel. 


	2. Branches and Banter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boba Fett boards the Slave I, en route to find Quill, who requested the rescue of his new sidekick Groot.

Boba Fett hurried himself on the walk back to the Slave I. He never liked to land close to his jobs. Within moments, he was back on the ship. Fett let the little tree find itself at home in the co-pilot’s seat. “What do they call you?” Fett asked formally. The Star-Lord had wired nothing about the actual bounty he was to collect. Instead, the hologram was a wild show of blaster fire and laughter. “You owe me a favor…” he’d begun.  
  
“Grooooot,” it purred. _I guess that’s your name._ Boba Fett didn’t consider himself particularly creative, so he didn’t bother to argue.  
  
“Fine by me. You still want that pot there? Don’t want to stifle your freedom.” Thumping to the ground, the little runt easily slid out of the little vase. Growing exceptionally, little tendrils came to the control panel. Someone had been watching; Groot manipulated the controls. The woosh of the stabilizing gear left off easy, but Fett insisted on grabbing the controls.  
There was something to be said about the insane way in which Groot went about doing things. Half the time, it would move around, almost like a humanoid. Other times, Groot simply grew, using the momentum of new growth to slide along. _Did this thing need watered?_ Boba Fett asked himself.  
  
Groot had stopped being so exciting, but it didn’t occur to Fett that trees might sleep. Instead, he emptied an atomizer of its contents and added some water from the galley. He stepped back and spritzed. Groot purred and his little roots seemed to swell. Boba sprayed until Groot was adequately doused and then went to sleep himself. Boba still considered Groot an intruder of sorts, opting to sleep in his side of the bay, where Groot would not see his face. Mandalorian teaching was relatively foreign, but he followed some of the rules--more specifically the ones he remembered. “This is the way,” he said gruffly as he pulled the sheets over himself.  


##  ~☆☽~ 

______ _ _

  
Something touched Boba Fett’s ear. He was immediately alert. His eyes shifted slowly to the ticklish frond curled around his bicep. Terrifying. Whipping around, blaster in hand, Fett lasered in, ready to shoot. What he found was not quite what he expected. His eyes went wide, his jaw dropped. All around the main cabin were leafy branches, all a soft green, that had sprung up quite literally overnight. In the air hung a palatable fog, just like in the jungle. Eyebrows knitted, he put on his helmet, allowing the schematics to enlighten him on what had occurred. It was most likely that Groot had been, he considered, over-watered.  
  
Blissfully unaware, curled up in his own growth, was Groot. Boba Fett rolled his eyes, grabbing his trusty wire cutters and spent a good half hour cutting overgrowth and throwing it in the compactor.  
  
The ship listed to the right, colliding slowly with something. As they entered more populated space, perhaps it was time Boba took the controls again. He left the rest of the branches, and Groot purred, waking up. “Tagwa,” he said--finally. He was slightly relieved. The day had begun, but there were bigger things to worry about.  
  
They had a new issue at hand. Since Fett had acquired this creature, he hadn’t heard anything on the transceiver. Quill wasn’t the most punctual, but he would’ve at least called by now. Last time, Quill had been in the Mid Rim, Ithor. It was known that Ithor had a certain allure, with landing parties unable to leave, but perhaps Quill had insisted on picking up the job. Boba Fett had seen the job--ten bars of pure beskar.  
  
Navigating to a comfortable orbit, Boba Fett ran scans on the planet’s surface. Lush greenery showed on the screen. Groot purred at the sight. Humanoid lifeforms spread across the metropolis. Boba Fett targeted the heart rate of 110 beats per minute, assuming sarcastically Quill was on the surface having ferocious, heart pounding coitus. Then, three hours later, it blipped. It had found a human lifeform. Fett found himself walking over still more branches to get back to the control board. _Damnit._ Hacking with his laser, Boba Fett ejected the roots out the cargo hold, not even bothering to get to the screen.  
  
There he was, on a small divot of the peninsula, southern hemisphere. “Shields up,” he instructed. Groot complied, poking the button, as Boba Fett suited up himself. They were ready in minutes, nose diving into the green and rust colored abyss.  
  
Minutes later, they landed, within the sector of Fett’s friend. Nothing was around. Quite recently, the Galactic Empire had threatened the destruction of Ithor, and the fear had not left. The planet was stained by the nightmare and chaos of thousands of disgusting looking Ithorians fleeing the planet. They were wermo, stupid, Boba Fett thought, pleased with the Huttese vocabulary he’d maintained. Fett spoke quite little, mainly because he maintained so little of the dozens of languages he knew. A twig snapped. He’d been walking for almost two hours, Groot in hand, looking for signs of life. “Caw! Caw!” The obnoxious sound of a bird. A blip appeared across the top of Fett’s visor, a growing bit of orange against the blue of the cool jungle. Looking up, the blob dropped; Fett stepped out of the way, anticipating the move. Ah yes, Quill. Quill stayed flat to the ground for a moment or two. Had he come all this way just to break the fool who would pay this bounty? That would be fiscally irresponsible. Quill moaned, curled up, rising as he dusted himself off. Jumping into a defensive stance, Quill brought his arms up, bent at the elbows, his arms straight from elbow to fingertip.  
  
“Karate chop!” he bellowed, making the sounds of air with his mouth as he danced around. _What an idiot._  
  
“Where have you been?” Fett asked. Quill ignored him.  
  
“Dance off bro, you and me.” The Star-Lord circled Fett, jutting his head. Quill was self dubbed a star lord, he really owned no real property across the galaxy. Boba Fett always hated that. Quill fervently believed he was a time traveler of sorts, lending to occasional exhibitions of strange music and describing of foods. Fett also rarely understood the sort of jargon Quill threw into conversation. He shook his head.  
  
“Yes, let’s dance.” He smiled under his helmet. Then Boba knocked him out like a light. He took great pleasure in hitting the ‘lord’ full force, curled fist to skull. Boba prepared to drag him back to the ship. That hadn’t been so bad. It only took an hour to get Quill back to the main path. Boba attached repulsorlifts to the gob of flesh, allowing him to guide Quill and Groot back without strain. At least until the lifts went out. Fett had bought them off a junk seller in Tatooine and was shocked they even made it that far.  
  
The last half hour seemed to drag on, quite literally as Boba Fett led Quill by limp arm, his head hung back, tongue hanging out. The Slave I came into view, or should have. Groot became agitated, on alert. He purred, almost motioning forward. In front of him, movement unfolded. Boba Fett watched as the trees of Ithor moved, much like Groot, but bigger, encircling his ship. _Oh no._  
  
That he felt in his bones.

______ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little celebration for the release of Mandalorian season 2!

**Author's Note:**

> Would love to start the second chapter, more in Boba Fett's perspective of course!  
> Written for an english class this past summer--how fun!


End file.
